Lunch Break
by ayafangirl
Summary: Butters has no one to sit with at lunch...until he runs into Pip. Fluffy oneshot Bip.


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey do. But they should put more Pip in it!

Just a fluffy one-shot for my...third favorite pairing! Reviews are appreciatated.

Butters wandered rather aimlessly through the schoolyard, dejected. Cartman had refused to let him sit with him and his friends at lunch. He carried his tray of cafeteria around, trying not to be too glum. _Eric can sure be mean sometimes,_ he thought. All he wanted was to talk to Eric. And Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Why couldn't he just fit in? The blond looked around, no one looked like they would be willing to let him join in. He came to the end of school property. There, sat one final classmate on the wooden railing of the yard.

"Hullo, Butters."

"Hi, Pip." The blue-eyed boy muttered, "May I sit and eat lunch with you?"

"Really? Sure, you can!" he chirped. Unlike others, he seemed happy to have the company. Butters hopped up to sit with the British blond. He felt a little better, but not much. After all, Pip wasn't very popular. In fact, if anyone was less popular than Butters Stoch, it was Pip. Everyone hated him for no particular reason. Kids tended to call him Frenchy and make fun of him despite the faint British accent. Pip didn't seem to be all that bad to Butters. He was very optimistic, friendly, studious and maybe just a little too kind. Cartman hated Pip more than anyone (save maybe Kyle, but that was obviously a cover up for his feelings towards the Jewish boy), and frequently bullied him to the point of drawing blood—and laughing about it. "What is it you're eating, Butters?" he quizzed politely.

"Oh, it's just some school lunch. My parents got angry cause I got a 70 on that really tough surprise math exam Mr. Garrison gave us. They won't pack lunch for me or give me lunch money for the whole week. But you see, Mr. Mackey said it wasn't healthy to skip meals, so today he gave me some money for a school lunch."

"That's nice of him," the brown-eyed boy said softly. "I didn't know skipping lunch was unhealthy though. Oh, dear."

"Well don't you have lunch?" asked Butters curiously.

"No. I…don't have parents so you see, I don't have the money to buy everyday. And since no one makes lunch for me…well, it's not a big deal, really," he insisted, nervously. It was as if he was expecting to be laughed at. Not that Butters was the kind to do that.

"That's terrible," he said, sky-blue eyes widening in concern. "D-do ya want to share my lunch, Pip?"

"I couldn't impose! That would be—"

"I don't mind. Here…you can have the apple, and I'll take the mashed potatoes. And we can split the chicken nuggets…see?" he rationed what was on his tray, looking up to see if the British boy was buying it.

"O—K. Um, thank you very much; you didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind, I like to share. Well gee, I think if people would all be a little nicer to eachother, we'd all be a lot h-happier." He said. He had stammered, one of his most shameful habits. However, Pip hardly seemed to notice.

"That's true, Butters. What a nice way of looking at things."

Butters smiled sincerely. He liked talking to Pip. He felt like it was the first time anyone had actually listened to him. His parents were strict and never took his word for anything. He loved them, but he wished they'd have a little more faith in them, he really was a good child. Then there was school. Everyone hated him. Well, they at least weren't very nice! Just because he stammered and OK, so he liked things little second graders liked, like Hello Kitty. Butters had a soft spot for cute things, but it didn't make him uncool! Pip seemed interested in hearing what he had to say though. More than anything, Butters found himself wanting to know what the other blond had to say.

"So you, Pip. What do you think about school? You don't talk much."

"That's because people just make fun of my accent. I—I like school, really. I love to learn and read and see people having fun with their friends. I just…wish I had friends. I'm jealous of everyone around me. I—oh, sorry! I'm talking a lot!"

Butters chuckled. Pip was cute! "No you're n-not. I like your accent. And I don't have many friends, either. Um, Pip?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be your friend if you want."

Mahogany-colored eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really?! I would love that so much! Imagine, me! A friend! I—wait. No, that won't work at all. Sorry Butters, but if you hang out with me, kids might pick on you too. I won't risk that, it'd be rude. Wrong, even…of me."

Butters was shocked. "B-but Pip, people bully me too! All the time! If we stick together, it won't be as bad though. Besides…I r-really want to be your friend."

Pip blinked. "You…you really mean that?"

"Yes."

In the next instant, Butters nearly dropped his lunch tray as Pip pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled at the feeling he didn't receive at home very often.

The bell rang just them, signaling the end of lunch break.

"Well, I should get going."

"Yes, you should. Thank you for sharing lunch with me, Butters. I'll see you in class."

"OK. And Pip?"

"Uh-huh?"

"C-can I sit with you again tomorrow?" he asked, hopping off the makeshift bench.

Once again, Pip looked like he was in disbelief. Then, he smiled. It was the warmest, most sincere thing Butters had ever seen. "Sure you can, Butters. I'd like that."

Butters smiled in sheer joy. He leaned over and kissed Pip very lightly on the cheek. The brown-eyed boy flushed and looked utterly surprised. But he also looked very happy. "See ya then, Pip."

"I can't wait, Butters."

After all, Butters had always had a soft spot for cute things.

Review please, cutest pairing in the world!! YAY BIP!


End file.
